


Naughty List

by lumifuer



Category: Logan - Fandom, Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A charming one but still, Christmas, Christmas Party, Don being an asshole, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Pierce gets you the most unexpected yet precious gift: a chance to skip an office party.





	Naughty List

Office Christmas parties were the absolute nightmares and it had nothing to do with the premise of the facility you found yourself working for. You were standing by the buffet, making sure to have a little bit of food on your plate at all times to avoid small talks. Your eyes were involuntary checking the clock at the wall every five minutes, hoping it would be the time for you to take off.

When you weren’t busy counting the minutes, you were watching your boss. Rice was charming as ever, gaining new sources of income and ways to hide the hideous experiments. His ability to keep his hands clean was one to truly admire.  

You wouldn’t admit it but more than once you felt your eyes drifting to Rice’s side, observing his right hand, Donald Pierce. You’ve been working with him for a while and as anyone would have expected, he turned out to be a huge pain in the ass. Overconfident, aggressive and moody.  And annoyingly appealing. Apparently, you became careless and ended up staring for long enough for him to notice and lock his gaze with you. He held up his metal arm and waved at you from across the room with that shit eating grin on his face.

You were fighting off the urge to roll your eyes when someone bumped into you, forcing you to abandon the safety of the food table. You moved to the side, leaning your back against a wall and looked back at Rice, more subtly but this time Donald wasn’t by his side.

“Make a wish, sweetheart,” you heard his hoarse voice. He was approaching you from the right side, the smile still plastered on his lips. “And here I am.”

“Oh no, God must have misheard my pleas,” you covered your mouth, pretending to be miserable. “I asked for the exact opposite!”

He tilted his head and pouted, taking his sunglasses off. You were finally able to see his eyes and it was a rather rare occurrence. You had no clue as to why did he choose to wear them at all times. His eyes were one of his best features and you hated yourself for the ways you were drawn to look into them.

“Funny, darling,” he chuckled, taking a strand of your hair that’d fallen on your shoulder and playing with it without asking. “Especially since you’ve been eyeing me the whole evening.”

“I wasn’t–” he smiled at you in a way that prompted you to stop denying the obvious. “Can you wrap your head around the idea that you’re not the centre of the universe?”

He laughed sarcastically as if the thought was incomprehensible.

“So, what did you get me? Expect for your shitty attitude?”

You shook your head in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a Christmas party, isn’t it?”

“I thought only the good kids were supposed to get presents, my bad.”

He chuckled and your reaction to the sound of his laughter left you disgusted with yourself. You were thinking about selling your boss some poor excuse and making a beeline to the exit when he leaned over and whispered directly into your ear.

“That’s a real shame, because I got you my willingness to take you out on a Christmas date and you haven’t been so well-behaved either, have you?”

You wanted to mock the idea but then you thought that it would have been a really good excuse to leave earlier. And whether you were happy with it or not, you wanted to go on a date with Donald Pierce.

“Anything that gets me out of here,” you shrugged. His smile widened, exposing his teeth and you tried not to see it as a sign of a threat. He draped his arm over your shoulder and lead you out of the room. Sitting in his car, you thought about the idea of the Christmas magic that’s been advertised by media during the winter every year, because what else if not that had made you go on a date with this asshole?  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Get on the good list by leaving feedback!


End file.
